An Unexpected Addition: Mel
by decemberlily
Summary: After Piper unexpectedly gives birth to twins, Chris and Mel, Chris brings his sister back to the past to help him do goodness knows what. There is tons of comedy as the twins bicker, drama as Leo goes missing, and a little romance as we learn that Mel is
1. An Unexpected Addition: Mel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters related to the T.V. show. However, Prudence Melinda Halliwell (Mel), Eric, Kenny, and Aunt Lou are my own characters and I own all rights to them._

**A/N:** _I started writing this fan fiction in March of 2004, so its kind of like an alternate route from what really happened on Charmed in the second half of Season 6 and onward. I hope you do enjoy the story and I will mention that if you do review, constructive criticism is my favorite criticism. It not only improves me as a writer but my stories as well. Thanks Oddsy_

**An Unexpected Addition: Mel**

Piper struggled in labor, frustrated with Leo and telling him that it was his entire fault that she was there…again.

Phoebe placed a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder, "Don't worry, once you're out of there, she'll love you like nothing else."

Chris, looking a bit uncomfortable, forced a smile.

Piper finally laid her head back in exhaustion as the elderly doctor lifted up baby Chris and handed him to a nearby nurse, "Congratulations, Ms. Halliwell, you have a new baby, so..Oh, my!.. I'm going to need you to give me another good push."

Piper quickly jolted her head up in shock, "WHAT!"

The doctor didn't pay much attention, "PUSH!"

Piper shot Leo a death look and then crushed his hand as she gave one last push and watched as a baby girl popped out.

"Congratulations, you two are the proud new parents of twins!" The doctor gave a big grin and then said, "And if somebody would have come in for an ultrasound, that last little girl wouldn't have been such a shocker."

Nobody was paying any attention to the doctor-- they were all busy staring at Chris just wondering who is this! Each of them wore the expression, "Why didn't you tell us about your twin sister?"

Chris just looked back at them with his famous "Great! Some more explaining to do!" look and walked out.

After a small hospital stay, Piper and her babies came home from the hospital. When the babies were all settled into their new nursery with Wyatt, everyone joined Chris up in the attic where he had been for the past couple of days. They walked in just as Chris chanted a special summoning spell that he had been working on. The white lights twirled, and there stood a girl with the infamous long dark Halliwell hair and high cheekbones. The look on her face also told them that she had the infamous Halliwell temper. The girl was in complete shock!

"CHRIS?" She stepped out of the crystal circle and turned solid. "Chris, what on earth is going on?" she exclaimed with a stern look.

Chris turned around and faced the Charmed Ones and Leo with open arms, and explained, "Everybody, this is Mel--my sister, Prudence Melinda Halliwell. Mom, Dad, your daughter."

They looked back at Chris with puzzled looks, unsure of what to say.

Mel stated strongly. "Chris! What have you done? Oh, wait don't tell me--we're in the PAST! Chris, this is completely wrong!"

Chris replied, "Mel, I had to…I have to stop Wyatt."

And the fight between Chris and Mel began.

"Oh, yeah, and you just HAD to drag me along? Chris, come on now! We are going back to where we belong RIGHT NOW! There is a reason why time travel is not suppose to be messed with."

"Mel, some of us haven't cast spells in the future and sent ourselves to our own little fantasy planes. You have not seen what I have. Wyatt is evil and is destroying the world and I am going to stop it."

"Chris, you can't mess with the future! You're not only messing with your life and mine but EVERYONE'S! Come on NOW!" Mel chanted a spell that opened up a portal to the future.

"NO! I am not leaving till I have finished what I came here to do."

"The portal is waiting, and I'm not leaving without you, now get in!"

Piper, not being able to stay quiet anymore, stepped in. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Just everybody CALM DOWN and tell me what on earth is going on here! And why I was informed about Chris being my son but not of his twin before I gave birth, just among a million other things."

Mel replied, "The same reason why, Chris, you are leaving with me now and going back to where we belong." She again began to pull Chris over to the portal.

Piper stepped closer and yelled, "CHRIS! (pause) MEL! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! You BOTH have some explaining to do, and for goodness sakes," Piper waved a hand at the portal, "Close that thing up."


	2. Mel Stays

**A/N: **_Thanks everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate them, I actually appreciate them so much that I decided to go ahead and update a little early! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters related to the T.V. show. However, Prudence Melinda Halliwell (Mel), Eric, Kenny, and Aunt Lou are my own characters and I own all rights to them._

**Chapter 2 - Mel Stays**

Mel waved her hand and the portal closed. She then lowered her head and shook it. And when she raised it up, there was tears in her eyes, "Listen, everyone, no matter how much I would love to stay here and.. and see all of you.." She paused and swallowed, "...it's just not right..."

Paige interrupted her, "We know, we know--revealing some things could change the future forever. Chris has already told us that line a thousand times, literally!"

"Well, I'm proud to see he has done something right," Mel exchanged glances with Chris and he smiled back, "but what he says is right and..."

Paige interrupted again, a little impatient, "Yeah, we all know the whole thing about not wanting to change the future, but if you haven't noticed, that's the whole reason Chris is here. He came to keep Wyatt from turning evil, and I would think that would be changing the future a whole lot!"

Phoebe, who had been quiet the entire time, spoke up. "Yeah, but what I'm wondering is why Chris brought you here instead of just telling us about you."

Everyone turned and faced Chris once again, wondering what was going through his head.

Chris threw his head back and closed his eyes, then after a moment, he looked back down and faced everyone. "Because I need Mel's help. Alright, you satisfied?"

Mel smirked, "What, Chris? You found a few MAJOR flaws in your little plan or did you even have a plan to begin with?"

"Yeah, I do have a plan. It's to keep Wyatt from turning evil. And, yeah, it might have a few flaws in it, but at least I'm trying to do something about it, unlike somebody!" Mel looked away but not before Chris could see the look on her face, "What's the matter, Sis? Hunh? You know, you put a whole new meaning to the saying 'Can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen!'. You couldn't take what Wyatt had done to the world and you just ran away, just left me to deal with it." He paused and shook his head, "Yeah, maybe what I am doing is wrong but somebody once said, 'Maybe doing the wrong thing is the right thing to do.' You've been there; you've seen it. The world was in complete chaos, and it's gotten worse. If I can do something to stop it, then you better believe I'm going to do it. So if you don't want to help me, then just leave. Besides," he chuckled to himself, "leaving is what you do best, isn't it?" When Chris finished, he didn't move his eyes, but just continued to glare at Mel.

Piper started in, but Phoebe pulled her back and shook her head "Let them handle this, Sis."

Mel looked around. "Fine." She then turned around, faced the wall, and in a shaken whisper, she chanted:

"There I stood,

Here I am,

Open a door,

To take me back

Where I belong."

She waved her hand across the wall and a blue swirly portal opened back up. She then looked at Chris with a look of pleading in her eyes.

Chris shook his head and responded stubbornly, "I'm not leaving."

Mel nodded and without another look at the rest of them, jumped into the portal. Everyone naturally turned their heads and looked at Chris for a response.

"Why does every time something happens, you all stare at me?" Chris exclaimed and started to head to the door, when all of a sudden, the portal opened back up and Mel fell through, knocking Chris off his feet and onto the attic floor.

They all glanced at each other.

Mel stood up and looked around. "What? Chris? What happened?" She paused, "What did you do?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Chris shouted innocently from the floor.

Leo who had been quiet the whole time, stepped forward and helped Chris up, then returned his look to Mel. "No, Chris didn't do anything…you did."

"What are you talking about?" Mel demanded, still a little confused.

"You asked for a door to take you to where you belong." Leo laughed. "I'm guessing that's here for now."

Mel looked at him and shook her head and gave a half-hearted chuckle in disgust, "Figures! Just my luck!"

Everyone exchanged glances and smiled.


	3. The Reunion

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to update about once or twice a week just to let you guys know. Now I just realized, after already having posted this a few times at other places, an inconsistency in this update. I would edit it out but I love the scene too much to do that and it's the only place I believe that it shows up. So 5 Brownie Points to whoever can tell me what the inconsistency is. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters related to the T.V. show. However, Prudence Melinda Halliwell (Mel), Eric, Kenny, and Aunt Lou are my own characters and I own all rights to them._

**Chapter 3 - The Reunion**

"There is noooo way I'm staying here with you!" Mel exclaimed as she looked around the pigsty that Chris called his room at P3.

"What's your problem now?" Chris asked impatiently.

"YOU! You're a complete SLOB! Look at this place, it's a mess!"

Chris looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "I like it."

Mel rolled her eyes. "You would."

"Well, if you're not going to stay here, then where are you going to stay? Or do you have a load of money in the past to pay for a hotel?"

Mel looked around again and a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. "Hmmm... Well I guess I'm just going to have to clean up." Mel turned her attention to a pile of clothes and threw her hands at them, just like Piper would and blew them up.

"THOSE WERE MY CLOTHES!" Chris shouted as blood flooded to his cheeks. And he waved his hand, throwing Mel up against the wall.

Mel stood up and went to blow Chris up and the power from it threw him onto the bed. Chris got back on his feet and retaliated by TKing Mel onto the dresser. He then began to wave his arm to throw her up against another wall and she froze his arm.

Chris stared at his arm and then returned his glare to Mel, who was standing there smirking. "Unfreeze it NOW!"

"Not until you stop acting like a two-year-old."

"WHO'S acting like a two-year-old?" and he went to wave his other hand, but Mel froze it as well. Chris struggled through the freeze and unfroze his arms. He then quickly waved Mel up against a wall, and she used her power to shove him up against the opposite wall.

As they both sat on the floor wore out, Mel concluded, "Okay we are getting nothing accomplished! I mean, look at this place! It looks worse than it did before."

Both of their gazes shifted around the room and they began to laugh at themselves.

Chris, still laughing, asked, "Truce?"

"Truce." Mel looked around "So you about ready to explain to me what exactly I am doing here, even though don't think for a second I approve of it?"

"Yeah, but admit it, it's kind of nice getting to see everyone again."

"I guess. I'm still kind of ticked at them for leaving us though."

"Mel, it's not like they had a choice."

"They always had a choice. They didn't have to keep fighting."

"It's their destiny."

"Destiny meshistiny. They had kids, they had us to look after, they should have taken the fact that..."

"Hey, I thought we called a truce."

"You brought it up."

"Come on, let's quit fighting long enough for me to explain to you what's going on and why you're here, while we get this dump cleaned up to your satisfaction."

"Alright, but I'm thinking this place is going to need more than a little elbow grease and some Mr. Clean. Like a little magical cleaning."

"Mel, I know you've decided to screw the whole personal-gain thing, but I haven't. Besides, a little work would do you good, you're looking a little puny these days."

Mel rolled her eyes and smiled--she had to admit that it was nice to hear the comic tone in Chris's voice again.


	4. The First Attack

**A/N: _The inconsistency in last chapter was that Mel shouldn't be able to freeze Chris because he's a "good witch". However, it could be explained that maybe Mel's powers have advanced or something, who knows, but I believe it's the only place it shows up and I enjoy the scene too much to change it. So since its an AU fic anyway, I figured it might as well be able to stay lol. Here's the next update, Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 4 – The First Attack**

Phoebe walked into the living room where everyone else was discussing the twins' living arrangements and insisted, "They're not taking my room."

Paige joined the choir. "Well, they ain't going to stay in my room!"

Piper sighed as she looked at her two stubborn sisters. "Well, they can't just stay at P3. They should stay here in the house with all of us."

Leo sat down next to Piper and smiled, placing his hand on her knee. "I agree with Piper."

Phoebe pretended to have her eyes bugged out and exclaimed. "Oh, my goodness, are we witnessing a miracle, you two agreeing on something?"

Piper defensively responded, "Hey, it's not that uncommon of a thing."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and Paige smirked, "Yeah, uh-huh, sure."

Phoebe straightened up. returning to the topic of discussion "Besides, Piper, I mean there isn't enough room. Not only is there the grown-up twins to worry about, but you have the baby twins to wonder about also."

"I know, I'm already feeling bad for having all three of the kids in the nursery cramped together." Piper glanced up at Leo with a lost expression on her face.

Paige spoke up. "Yeah, another room around here wouldn't hurt. And the kids are going to grow up in a few years and need something bigger than a nursery. even after Chris and Mel return to the future."

As if on cue, Chris and Mel both orbed in with grease stains and ragged clothes.

"Well, speak of the devils," Paige exclaimed. "Maybe you guys can help out here."

Mel raised her eyebrows in response. "Man, I sure am being asked to help out an awful lot." She quickly exchanged a glance with Chris. "But what's the problem?"

Piper jumped up. "Nothing! I just figured it out."

A little confused, Mel asked "What's that?"

"Well, it just doesn't feel right having you two stay at P3, so we're going to fix up the basement for you to stay in while you're here."

Chris and Mel leaned on each other, totally worn out. Both stared at their mother as if she'd just announced that she was dying her hair purple. "You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Chris.

Mel sighed. "Yeah, please don't tell me we just got done cleaning and scrubbing our room at P3 for 3 hours for nothing!"

Chris nodded in agreement. "And there is no way we can stay in the basement."

Confused, Leo asked, "Why can't you? I would think you guys would be excited about getting to stay in the manor."

Trying to think of an exuse, Chris started to say, "Because we..."

Noticing what was going on, Mel piped in. "Because there is no way I am sleeping with the boogie man under my bed, and if we stay in the basement there will LITERALLY be a boogie man sleeping under my bed! It just ain't happenin'."

Looking relieved, Chris nodded. "Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. The room at P3 is fine. And we're always just a call and an orb away."

Phoebe looked at the two curiously "My, you two sure are getting along better now. The last time we saw you, you looked like you were ready to blow each other up."

The twins exchanged glances, and Mel admitted, "Yeah, we tried."

Piper stepped forward and Leo jumped off the couch and yelled in shock "YOU, WHAT?"

Just then cries and loud screams erupted from the baby monitorPiper gasped. "Oh, no, the babies!" She and Leo took off running towards the nursery.

As soon as they were out of sight, a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Paige. Paige quickly orbed out of the way as the fireball crashed into the chair that she had been sitting in. The demon then glanced around and finally spotted Chris, he produced another fireball aimed right at Chris as Mel stood in shock and her face stark white. Finally she whispered questioningly, "Kenny?"

The demon turned his head and spotted Mel, apparently catching him off guard and looking surprised and confused, he quickly shimmered out, leaving Paige and Phoebe exchanging looks with each other and staring at Mel uncertainly.


	5. Kenny

**Chapter 5 – Kenny**

Phoebe sternly looked at her niece "So who's Kenny? Besides a demon that just tried to fry us."

Mel slowly shook herself out of the shock of seeing Kenny and turned on Phoebe defensively, "Kenny isn't a demon."

"Oh, yeah?" Phoebe snapped back "Well, I'm sorry but I don't know a whole lot of other magical creatures besides demons that shimmer and throw fireballs. So if you do, then please inform me of them."

Chris looked at his sister, trying to comfort her, unsure of how to approach the topic. "Mel, that wasn't Kenny. It's not possible."

"But, Chris, it looked just like him. But you're right--it's not possible."

Phoebe stepped in, "Hold it you two. Look, we obviously have a demon after us. And you called him Kenny and he seemed to recognize you, Mel..."

Paige watched as Mel turned and began to look out the window while Chris lowered his head in thought,. She put a hand on her sister's arm. "Look, we're not going to get much out of these two. I can already tell." Then she brightened. "Let's go check the Book Of Shadows."

Phoebe also brightened, but as they turned to leave, they heard Chris warning them. "It's not going to help you this time."

Paige spun around to glare at her nephew.. "Oh, and why not?"

Chris raised his head and faced his aunt with a serious look on his face. "Because if it's Kenny, you're not going to find him in there."

"And why is that?" demanded Phoebe, getting a bit frustrated with all of the cryptic talk.

Chris started to respond, but it was Mel who spoke up "Because Kenny isn't a demon, so he isn't in the Book of Shadows!" She blinked back a few tears and swallowed hard before she quietly finished, "He was our whitelighter."

Paige sighed and took a second before she responded, "And since when do whitelighters have demonic-like powers?"

Mel locked eyes with Paige and then Phoebe, and then she lowered her head as she quietly said, "I don't know," and walked out.

She passed Leo and Piper walking in, holding the two newborns. Piper spotted the chair where the fireball ended up hitting, "What happened in here?" she quickly scanned the room and asked, "And why did Mel look so upset?" Paige and Phoebe looked at each and then at Chris, who wasn't paying much attention. Piper put her free hand on her hip. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

"Cliff notes?" Paige asked. "We were attacked by a demon, Mel called him Kenny, he recognized her, ran off, Mel said Kenny wasn't a demon but their, " she pointed to the babies, "whitelighter, and left."

"WHAT!" Leo exclaimed, "Why didn't you guys yell for us?"

Phoebe shrugged, "It just all kind of happened so fast... And besides you were looking in on my new nephew and niece." She walked over to Leo and Piper and started 'goo-gooing' at the babies. "Yes, yes, you're so cuuute. Yes, yes you are. My adorable little nephew and niece."

"Please!" protested Chris as he walked over with a slight smirk on his face. "I think I still have nightmares of that face smothering me."

"UUUH!..." Phoebe looked at Chris, her mouth dropped open. Then she then smiled a huge mischievous smile. "Well, I guess we can't change the future then, can we?." And she went back to playing with the babies.

Chris rolled his eyes and then snatched Baby Chris from his mother, laughing nervously. "Boy, it sure feels weird seeing AND holding my younger self."

Somehow this broke the tension . Setting aside the problem of Mel and Kenny the demonic whitelighter for now, they took turns holding the little ones. And when their big brother wailed as he woke up from his own nap, Piper went upstairs and brought him down, so the adults could play with Wyatt, too. Phoebe kept goo-gooing the babies, Chris kept rolling his eyes and the others couldn't do much more than smile.

Later Chris walked into the twins' room at P3 where Mel was sitting at a desk with a bunch of papers. She looked up and spotting Chris, she quickly grabbed some other papers off the desk and covered up what she was working on. "Hey, bub" she said nonchalantly

Chris gave her a suspicious look as he asked, "Hey, what are you working on?"

She shrugged. "Oh nothing important... I've been thinking..."

"About?" Chris prompted.

"You were right..." she muttered.

"Wait!" Chris interrupted her. "Can you repeat that? I don't think I caught what you just said."

Mel laughed. "I said you were right"

"Hold on!" cried Chris excitedly, "Let me go get a tape recorder, because I think I just heard you say that I was right."

Mel smirked. "I did, now shrink that head of yours."

"Okay, okay, so what was it that I was right about?"

"About that not being Kenny. I mean it's not possible." Mel paused before continuing. "But there was something in his eyes, something, I don't know what it was. I mean, yeah, it wasn't Kenny--he'd never want to hurt anyone--but the look in his eyes was so familiar--like I've seen it before. I just can't put my finger on it..."


	6. Its Never That Easy

**Chapter 6 - Its Never That Easy**

Leo orbed into the attic where he found Paige and Phoebe by the Book of Shadows, flipping through the pages, while Piper sat in a chair resting. The twins orbed into the attic right behind Leo. Chris looked around and smirked towards the Book of Shadows. "Didn't we already tell you that he isn't in there?"

Piper shrugged from her chair. "Well, whether or not the demon who attacked was your whitelighter, the fact remains that we still have a demon after us."

Phoebe nodded. "I'm kind of surprised at you, Chris. Normally you would have been all over us to vanquish the demon," and she rolled her eyes as she spoke in a sing-song type voice "because he 'might be the evil that gets to Wyatt'."

"Hey!" cried Mel, quickly sticking up for her brother. "Lighten up!" She wasn't use to anyone else giving Chris a hard time--she thought that was strictly her job, like his job was to give her one.

"Hey!" Paige cried right back. "You haven't had him on your tail about every single demon that attacks for the past so many months!"

"Past so many months?" Mel rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smirk, "Have you forgotten that he's been my twin and on my tail for over the past two DECADES?"

"That's enough!" Chris pushed his way between Mel and their two aunts, spreading his arms like a referee. "You guys are right. We need to be focusing on the demon at hand here. And, no, Phoebe, I haven't forgotten about the demon--actually that's what Mel and I were discussing before you called for us. We just knew he wouldn't be in the Book of Shadows."

Looking up from the couch, a tired Piper asked, "Well, look, if he's just a demon, then why don't we just wait for him to attack again, and I'll blow him up."

Mel shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy."

Leo nodded, "I agree. When I talked to the Elders, they said they didn't know anything about this demon."

Chris nodded. "They wouldn't, because Mel and I think that the demon was sent by Wyatt disguised as Kenny, maybe to baffle me long enough to catch me off-guard, I don't know."

Phoebe wasn't convinced. "That still doesn't explain why the demon acted like he recognized Mel."

"Well, really, no one knew I was here, until now. I didn't even know I was coming, so whoever it was just expected all of you and Chris. Probably when they saw me, _they_ were caught off-guard, and that's what startled them."

"So do you guys have any idea who it is?" Leo asked.

Chris shook his head and shrugged, "No, just that it's probably one of Wyatt's little 'deminions'."

At their confused look, Mel tried to explain. "Whoever it is, is either powerful enough to shape-shift or Wyatt gave him a little magical boost before he left the future. And that probably means more powers than just a lower-level demon, which isn't good for us."

Phoebe, taking all of this in, asked, "So what's the plan?"

Chris frowned and shugged. "There isn't one, yet."

"We were thinking maybe we should set up the demon alarm system around the house..." But before Mel could finish, the demon shimmered in. Mel spun, facing the demon and looked him straight in the eye, watching as he sent a fireball hurtling straight for her.

Chris, noticing that his sister wasn't moving, quickly waved his hand, using his power to throw Mel out of the fireball's path. The fireball smashed into a wall, sending wood shards flying and everyone ducking to avoid being hit with one.

Piper regained her composure and instinctively threw her hands up in the air, blowing the demon up before he could release another fireball.She then stood up, dusting herself off and smirked. "And who said I couldn't just blow him up?"

"Yeah," retorted Leo, picking himself up off the floor. "But why didn't you freeze him? That way we could find out what he was doing here."

Piper frowned. "Well, honestly, I'm not that worried. If that's the best Wyatt can do, then let him bring it on." A dark look began to quickly cloud her face as she realized what she just said and she shifted uncomfortably, gazing off in another direction, not really looking at anything in particular. It had been easier to avoid the thought of her son being evil, but she had just witnessed something of his doing, something evil. She had actually just talked about her own son as if he was the new candidate for the Source of All Evil. It was a horrible feeling, as if all the walls of reality had just come crashing in, and it broke her heart.

Realizing what she was feeling, because he was feeling it, too, Leo walked over to his wife and put his arms around her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder, before he kissed the top of her head.

"Where did we go wrong? I mean our own son, Wyatt, the very boy who kisses us good night and says 'I wuv you, Mommy' just sent a demon to kill Mel and Chris." She swallowed, fighting back the tears. "How can it be true? And how are we suppose to deal with it?"

Leo shook his head, unsure of what to say and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, comforting her. All the while he was thinking, W_here did we go wrong? How could our precious Wyatt really be as evil as Mel and Chris were proclaiming that he was? And yet they had just witnessed one of his demons for themselves._

Mel, who Chris had just helped to her feet, broke the silence, "Look, I don't know how much Chris has told you about Wyatt, but I'm afraid he's not your little angel anymore. And that right there," Mel pointed to the hole in the wall, "That's nowhere near the best that Wyatt can do. I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but that's not even the icing off the cake! Wyatt is evil, but he's still Twice-Blessed, making him more powerful than I think you yourselves can imagine."

Piper and Leo broke apart, and Piper wiped at her eyes quickly and then faced Chris, hoping what Mel had just said wasn't true.

"Mel's right," he admitted. "The Wyatt we know, is no longer the son you know right now. And I don't think he had any doubts about us vanquishing that demon. I think the demon was just a warning."

"Then why go through all the work of disguising him as Kenny?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"I don't know," Mel admitted, but then a look of determination flashed across her face, "But you better believe that I'm going to find out."


	7. The Never Ending Goodbyes

**Chapter 7 – The Never Ending Goodbyes**

Later that night Piper was laying in her bed, resting while reading a book. She heard a knock and looked up to see Leo standing in the doorway. Softly, Leo asked her, "May I come in?"

Piper laughed at the question. "It still feels weird for you to ask." Leo nodded and looked at Piper. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Yes, you can come in," Piper smiled.

Leo walked in and sat down on the edge of Piper's bed as she closed her book and laid it down on the nightstand. He glanced towards the nursery, "Are the babies asleep?"

"Yeah, I just put them to bed a few minutes ago."

"Piper, uh..." Leo paused trying to decide whether he wanted to finish or not.

"What is it, Leo?"

He reached for her hand and held it, massaging it with his thumb, and stared into her eyes. "Piper, you mean the whole world to me. You always have and you know that I will always love you and," he smiled, "our _three_ wonderful children."

Piper smiled back at him. "I love you too, Leo. I would never have made it this far without you. Being a Charmed One, moving on after Prue died, accepting Paige, and you can't forget that I could never have had those three wonderful children without you."

"Yeah, that might have been a bit of a problem."

Piper caught a twinkle in Leo's eyes but it quickly faded. "What's wrong?"

Leo fought to keep his tears back and took a deep breath before he spoke, "Being able to be with you while you gave birth to Chris and Mel was amazing, and it was great getting to spend the past week with you. But when I went up to ask the Elders today about the demon they told me..."

Piper shook her head and whispered, knowing what he was going to say next. "No, Leo"

"I'm sorry, Piper. I have to go; there isn't anything I can do to change it. The elders are right--I'm an elder now. " He paused, trying to stay strong, but his voice struggled to speak the words that he had to tell her, the words that would break both their hearts. He looked gently into her eyes--they always gave him the courage that he never knew he had. He finally swallowed and forced the words out. "I have to start acting like an elder… for good, Piper."

Piper pulled her hand away and tears clouded her eyes. She turned away from Leo and closed her eyes, hoping at any moment she would wake up and the nightmare would be over. How many times were the elders going to force them apart? How many times were they going to make them say goodbye?

"Piper, please don't make this any harder. If I could change it I would. You know I would. I love you and our children more than anything in the world."

Piper turned back around with the tears flowing. "NO, LEO! You can't leave me now! I can't do this alone--I need you more than anything right now. Do you hear me! I... need you." Piper began to tremble with rage and fear together, "I... I can't possibly do all of this by myself. You can't expect me to be a Charmed One, take care of the club, AND take care of three children all on my own, especially baby twins! Not to mention two teen-aged twins! And what about Wyatt? What am I suppose to do about that? What if your leaving is part of the reason why he turns? How about the fact that with you gone, your own son hates you? Maybe he wouldn't if you'd stay. And how can you possibly expect me to handle the thought of our own precious son turning evil all on my own? I need you too much to let you go! Screw the elders, tell them you're through with being an elder. Come back to being our whitelighter... please, Leo."

Leo reached for Piper, but she pushed him away, "Piper, you know I can't do that."

Piper stood up and her lips trembled as her eyes burned with rage. "What! You can't be a FATHER to your children? You're just going to leave me here to do all of this on my own? Well I can't, Leo! I can't and I won't! You tell the elders if they don't let you come back down here, damnit, and be my whitelighter, husband, and the father to our kids I am going to quit being their precious Charmed One! I will send Chris and Mel back to the future, then bind all of the kids' powers, so they won't be able to serve Their All-Mightiness either! And I MEAN IT THIS TIME!"

Leo knew telling her about him having to leave would be tough but he felt a pain in his chest watching her, wishing there was something he could do. He stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, ignoring her attempts to push him away. Eventually he felt her body begin to relax and she begin to cry, not a raging cry, but actually cry. He was the only person she had ever let see her cry like this. Ever since Prue died, even with her sisters, she held back and tried to be strong in front of them, but she knew with Leo she didn't have to be strong--they would be strong together. He gently whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry, Piper," and then he paused, he couldn't handle losing her anymore than she could and a determined look appeared in his eyes, "I'm going to fix this. I'm going to find a way, I promise you; we're going to be together again. And once we are, no one will ever separate us again."

Piper looked up at Leo, pleading that what he said was true, that they would be together again. She then felt Leo's hands as they gently held her face in them and then he lowered his head to hers and they kissed with everything they had, hoping it wouldn't be their last.

"I love you…" Leo whispered and then he orbed out, leaving Piper standing there alone and scared.

Piper wiped her eyes and softly whispered back to the empty air, "I love you, too…" She then turned and walked into the nursery and looked in on the babies, their babies.


	8. DemonNapped

**Author Note: **_Sorry for the late update guys! I'm glad the last update had the effect it was suppose to have. This next one is a bit more of a humorous one to make up for the tear jerker. Hope you enjoy! And a special thanks to my proof reader/beta Es for coming up with this chapter's title._

**Chapter 8 - Demon-Napped**

The next morning Phoebe was on her way out the door to go to work when Mel walked through the front door in a brand new outfit, that was definitely not from Chris's closet, unless if he had a big secret he wasn't telling anyone.

Phoebe hadn't noticed Mel yet and yelled to Paige, who was busy in the kitchen working on a potion, "PAIGE, I'M LEAVING FOR WORK."

Paige, not even phased by the abrupt shout from Phoebe, just responded back in the same loud tone, "OKAY"

"HEY, BE SURE AND KEEP AN EYE ON PIPER, AND DON'T LET CHRIS DO ANYTHING STUPID UP IN THE ATTIC."

"I WILL AND I WON'T. HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK, DON'T TURN ANYONE INTO ANY TURKEYS."

Phoebe laughed remembering when she turned Spencer Ricks into a gobbling turkey. Still thinking about Spencer with feathers and a tiny head, she spun around looking for her purse and caught a glimpse of Mel. "Wow! Look at you!"

Mel twirled around, proud of her new outfit. "You like?"

Phoebe nodded, giving full approval of her niece's taste, "Yeah, just how?"

"How, what?"

**"How did you find that top?" Phoebe rambled as she admired Mel's new lavender top. "You certainly didn't bring a suitcase with you, what with the whole short notice of your unplanned time-traveling trip your dearest brother brought you on."**

**Mel laughed. "Well, I certainly wasn't going to wear the same outfit twice! So I just went shopping."**

**"Shopping? Don't tell me you always carry that much money with you!"**

Mel laughed, "Ah who says you have to have money to go shopping?"

Phoebe stood back and raised her eyebrows at her niece. "Umm, maybe the law that says stealing is illegal?"

"Oh, Aunt Phoebe, I didn't steal these; I simply borrowed them."

Phoebe's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!" She knew she didn't own those clothes and neither did her sisters, so it only left one place for Mel to borrow them from, and it wasn't the Salvation Army store.

Mel laughed at her aunt's alarmed response, "No, no, not like that. I just cast a spell over an outfit I see in a magazine or anywhere else and an outfit like it appears in my closet. The spell lasts twenty-four hours. When it ends, the outfit returns to the empty abyss that it came from, so I just cast a new spell and voila!." Mel twirled around again, proud of her spell-casting skills.

"Uh, yeah... Honey, wouldn't that be a little bit like personal gain?" Phoebe questioned with a bit of concern in her voice.

Mel shrugged at her aunt. "Yeah, so? Who cares?"

Phoebe put one hand on her hip. "The Elders, maybe?"

Mel placed her hands on her hips and gave her aunt a big sarcastic smirk. "Yeah, well, the Elders can just take their personal gain crap and shove it up their asses!" She really wasn't in the mood to sit through another personal gain lecture this early in the morning--she'd gotten too many of them from her goody two-shoes brother..

Phoebe took a step back and threw her hands up in the air. "Whoa! Talk about a bad case of 'like mother, like daughter'."

Mel rolled her eyes, disliking that reference, and decided to change the subject. "Yeah, yeah, so where's my brother on this wonderful day?"

Phoebe asked, "Which one? Which age?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Chris, of course. You know--the one who brought me here?"

"Oh, well, with all of you running around, it's hard to tell. Anyway he's been up in the attic all morning working on something." Phoebe then reached for her purse and keys again to head out the door for work.

"Okay, thanks." Mel responded and started to head for the stairs.

"No problem. Well I'm off to work. You have a..." Phoebe was quickly cut off as loud cries erupted from the nursery. They exchanged looks and quickly raced up the stairs with Mel in the lead and Phoebe right behind her. Once they reached Piper's bedroom they were met with Chris and Piper coming down from the attic, and they all rushed in as Paige was orbing into the nursery.

There was Kenny, leaning into the twins' crib, reaching for baby Chris.

**"Keep your demon paws off my baby!" cried Piper, as she tried to blow him up. But the demon shimmered out just in time to avoid it. When he shimmered back in on the other side of the crib, still trying to get to a screaming Chris, **Paige reacted quickly and thrust out both of her arms. "Baby Chris!" and the hysterical baby orbed safely into her arms. The demon looking rather upset at failing to get to baby Chris shimmered out.

Just as everyone sighed in relief, the demon quickly shimmered back in, right behind Future Chris and grabbed him. The demon then smirked and shimmered himself and Chris out just as quickly.

The Charmed Ones and Mel stood for a second in shock as the events that just occurred finally caught up with them. Finally Piper rushed over to Paige and took baby Chris from her and started bouncing him up and down, shushing him. She murmured to him, "It's ok, it's ok, everything is going to be alright. Don't you worry now, we're going to fix this."

She looked up at the rest of the group with a worried look on her face--the demon she just vanquished yesterday had just kidnapped the adult version of her younger son.

Phoebe walked over and picked up baby Mel, who was screaming at the top of her lungs now from the crib. She began rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. She looked at Piper and assured her, "You're right sweetie, things are going to be ok, we'll figure it out, we always do.

Paige shrugged, stating what everyone was thinking, "Just one problem… I thought we already vanquished the 'Kenny' demon."

Mel looked at the floor and quietly muttered to herself, "One of them anyways…"

The three sisters turned their attention to Mel. "What do you know?" Piper quickly demanded as she held baby Chris close to her.


	9. So Precious is Time

**Chapter 9 – So Precious is Time**

**Recap**:

_Paige shrugged, stating what everyone was thinking, "Just one problem… I thought we already vanquished the 'Kenny' demon." _

_Mel looked at the floor and quietly muttered to herself, "One of them anyways…"_

_The three sisters turned their attention to Mel. "What do you know?" Piper quickly demanded as she held baby Chris close to her_.

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much, just that the first demon that attacked wasn't the same one that we vanquished yesterday."

Paige looked at Mel curiously and asked, "And how do you know that? I mean they looked alike and both shimmered and threw fireballs."

"Yeah, well, I just do, ok?" Mel really wasn't in the mood to deal with the Charmed Ones. The only thing she could think about was that her brother had just been kidnapped by one of Wyatt's demons.

Piper looked at her sternly, placing her spare hand on her hip, "No time for guessing games, Mel, we get enough of that from Chris! And he's in danger. How do you know!" Mel just looked away, which just frustrated Piper more, "Look at me!" Mel sighed and looked back at Piper, "How do you know?"

"Like you said, Chris is in danger. Isn't that a bit more important than whether or not it's all the same demon?"

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "If we're going to find Chris and the demon who took him, we need to find out everything we can about this demon. And if you know something, then you need to tell us right now. The quicker you do, the quicker we can save Chris."

"It's nothing big, it's just... the look in the first demon's eye was so familiar to me, but it wasn't Kenny, and then the one that we vanquished... I looked him straight in the eye yesterday and it wasn't there, so it wasn't the same one."

Piper, already feeling overwhelmingly stressed, looked at her future daughter strangely, trying to decide if that was all that she knew or not and decided to go ahead and ask her. "So is that everything or are you being just like your brother and only telling us half the truth?"

"Look," Mel retorted back. "Whether it is or it isn't, is not going to help us find him. Just because it wasn't the same demon doesn't change the fact that he kidnapped Chris and there may not be much more time to save him. So instead of badgering me for information I don't have, don't you think we need to be more worried about trying to find Chris right now?"

Piper looked Mel straight in the eye, but sensing Mel's frustration on the subject and her intensely growing fear for her brother, Phoebe interrupted. "Mel's right. Let's all head downstairs in the living room where Wyatt is. Paige, you go grab the map and crystal. We can try scrying for Chris, but I'm sure the demon probably took him to the underworld."

Paige nodded, "I'm on it!"

Phoebe walked over to Piper and took baby Mel from her, "Here, Sis, I'll give you a little hand with my 'oh, so-cute niece'" Phoebe playfully rubbed noses with the baby then she looked up at Mel and gave her a small smile. Mel merely rolled her eyes but Phoebe thought she caught a glimpse of a 'thank you' smile as Mel walked past her and out of the room.

The girls and the babies all started heading down the stairs when all of a sudden Mel dropped quickly to her knees at the top of the stairs and grabbed her head in agony. She began screaming at the fierce pain shooting through her head. She knew the pain, she could feel its familiarity, through gritted teeth she gasped out, "He's… he's…he's hurting….he's hurting him."

Phoebe handed Baby Mel to Paige who had just came running from the attic with the scrying crystal and map when she heard the screams. Phoebe then ran to Mel's side and knelt down beside her. She began rubbing her back, trying to comfort her, "Honey, what's wrong? Who's hurting who?"

Mel swallowed hard and began to gasp out between tears of pain and fear, "Chris... the demon... he's hurting Chris," Mel began to cry harder, feeling Chris's pain and not being able to help him, "I can feel his pain... we got to save him..." Mel squinted hard as another sharp pain tore through her forehead.

Piper felt a million emotions run through her body as she watched Mel, but only one stuck with her, fear. Knowing that someone needed to take charge of the situation Piper quickly gathered her senses, "OK, let's get her downstairs and lay her on the couch. I'll call for Leo--maybe he knows something or can help us find Chris."

As Phoebe began to help Mel down the stairs, Piper started to shout for Leo, "LEO..." There was no answer. "LEO!" Still no answer, "Where is he?" Piper muttered to herself.

Still holding onto Baby Chris, Piper met her sisters and Mel in the conservatory where Paige started scrying for Chris. Piper reluctantly placed Baby Chris in the crib with Baby Mel and looked at the couch at Mel who was still clutching her head in pain. Piper felt a lump in her throat form and tried again for Leo, "Leo…. LEO!" Piper remembering their conversation the night before started to get frantic. "LEO, WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED YOU SO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

Phoebe stood up from where she had been watching over Mel and walked towards Piper, placing a comforting hand on her arm, "It's okay, Piper, honey, calm down. I'm sure he's just really busy, you know since he's suppose to be a full-time elder now..."

"Phoebe, don't even. Leo would come no matter what he is if we need him, and we need him now. LEO!" The pain in Piper's throat began to grow, as she felt the pressure of everything beating down on her.

Phoebe tried to reassure Piper, "Piper, we've got it. Paige is going to be able to scry for Chris and find him and we'll just go in and vanqu..."

Paige interrupted Phoebe. "Pheebs, it's not going to be that easy. I've been scrying for Chris and I'm getting nowhere!"

Piper, needing to do something, anything, rushed towards Paige. "Here, let me try." and she grabbed the crystal from Paige. "Maybe my connection as his mother will make it work better."

"Maybe I could orb us to the underworld and we can kick demon butt until one of them tells us where Chris is…" Paige shrugged, knowing that the idea sounded even more ridiculous out loud then it had in her head.

Mel slowly stood up, using the couch arms for support. Phoebe spotting this, quickly tried to sit her back down, "No, honey, you need to lie down. We'll figure out a way to find Chris, don't worry."

Paige, still fishing, for ideas suddenly remembered. "What about the To Call A Lost Witch spell?"

Piper looked up from the crystal. "That could work… quick, Paige, get the Book of Shadows. Phoebe, find an athame. If I remember correctly we're going to need a potion and a drop of our blood to make the spell work…" Piper started to head to the kitchen to get stuff for the potion.

But Mel, gathering her strength, stood up again. Phoebe tried forcing her back down, again telling her that they had everything under control, but Mel shook her head. "There's not enough time."

She closed her eyes and began to mumble out a spell,

_"Across the skies and through the heavens above_

_Two we became but as one we are_

_Let me leave here and send me there _

_To where my other half lies"_

As the Charmed Ones watched, bright lights began to swirl around Mel and then she was gone.


	10. Mel to the Rescue

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the extreme delay guys. Things have just been extremely hectic for me. I hope you guys are still reading and will enjoy this new update._

**Chapter 10 - Mel to the Rescue**

**Recap: **

_Paige, still fishing, for ideas suddenly remembered. "What about the To Call A Lost Witch spell?"_

_Piper looked up from the crystal. "That could work… quick, Paige, get the Book of Shadows. Phoebe, find an athame. If I remember correctly we're going to need a potion and a drop of our blood to make the spell work…" Piper started to head to the kitchen to get stuff for the potion._

_But Mel, gathering her strength, stood up again. Phoebe tried forcing her back down, again telling her that they had everything under control, but Mel shook her head. "There's not enough time."_

_She closed her eyes and began to mumble out a spell, _

_"Across the skies and through the heavens above_

_Two we became but as one we are_

_Let me leave here and send me there _

_To where my other half lies"_

_As the Charmed Ones watched, bright lights began to swirl around Mel and then she was gone._

**End Recap**

Mel appeared in a swirl of lights behind a rock and quickly looked around. She was in the underworld and Chris was lying on the ground in front of her, badly hurt and unconscious. She started to run towards him but caught a glimpse of a demon guard, and then another, and another.

"Crap!" she thought to herself. "This wasn't the smartest plan I've ever had. Luckily they didn't see me yet…I can still catch them off guard and freeze them."

She took a deep breath, still weak from feeling Chris's pain, and then stepped out in front of the demons, freezing them before they could react. She ran over to Chris, knowing her time was precious before the demons unfroze. She knelt down beside her brother and forced back any tears that came at the sight of him. His face was bruised badly; he had a black eye and a horrible gash at the top of his forehead. She glanced down at his side and saw a burnt-flesh spot where a fireball must have caught him. She swallowed hard, knowing that he didn't have much time left to live, and placed her hands over the fireball wound. A yellow glow emitted from her hands and the wound began to disappear. As it did, Chris let out a small groan, as he started to wake back up.

"Quick!" Mel turned as she heard footsteps and a shout. "I heard something in here!" A demon appeared and yelled_, "_WITCH!"

Mel stood up and threw her hands out in front of her, blowing the demon up. However, before she could turn back around and finish healing Chris, the three guard-demons begin to unfreeze. Mel blew up one of them as they shook out of the shock of being frozen. After gathering his senses, another one of them stepped up and threw a fireball at her, so she ducked, missing it. As she threw out her hands to blow him up, the other demon chucked an energy ball at her, barely scraping her shoulder. Mel turned, blowing the demon up.

She knelt back down beside Chris went back to healing the gash on his head as she urgently whispered, "Come on, Chris, come on! Wake up!"

After hearing all of the commotion, two more demons appeared and Mel quickly froze them before blowing them up. She finally finished healing Chris's head wound just as another couple of demons appeared. She quickly froze three of them but the fourth one sent a fireball soaring at her, and it hit her in her already wounded shoulder.

Mel gritted her teeth, fighting back the horrible pain. She blew the demon up and turned her attention to Chris.

Chris, slowly coming to, murmured, "Mel?"

Mel grabbed his hand as another group of demons came rushing in. "Quick! Orb us out of here!"

Blue orbs surrounded the twins, and they orbed out just as three fireballs collided right where they had sat.

More demons gathered in to see what all the noise was about, several of them looking like Kenny. Then one last demon, also looking like Kenny, ran in and looked around. Apparently he was the demon in charge, because the rest of the demons moved out of his way and made a half circle around him. He shouted at the closest demon, "What happened? Where's Chris?"

A different demon in the middle of the crowd spoke up, "The sister came for him."

A shimmer went over the 'Kenny' demon and he changed into a taller handsome young man with dark hair and light hazel eyes, "Did you hurt her?"

Another demon smirked. "Hytes and Rison both caught her in the same shoulder before she blew them up; it's a shame they weren't better shots."

The rest of the demons laughed and chuckled.

"You think that's funny, huh?" The handsome demon remarked.

One scrawny demon with a big nose chuckled, "Yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on that witch! I'll make her day, and then I'll put her lights out!"

The other demons began cheering and hooraying.

The handsome demon looked around. "All of you think that's a great idea, do you?"

The group of demons shouted out a bunch of 'Aye's' and hitting each other on the arms, nodding their heads in agreement.

The handsome demon then spit fire from his hand and watched as it shot from his hand and went all the way around the room, vanquishing all of the other demons! He then said with a grim look on his face, "Well, I don't."

A blue puddle appeared underneath him resembling a portal, and all of a sudden he was sucked through it.

Back at the Manor, the Charmed Ones were in the kitchen, Piper was pacing frantically with her arms wrapped tightly around her, while she let Phoebe and Paige work on the potion for the To Call A Lost Witch spell. Or in this case To Call Lost Witches. She had tried doing the potion herself but after nearly singeing her eyebrows off, Phoebe and Paige had taken over.

Piper stopped in front of her sisters, throwing her hands up in the air. "How could she be so stupid? Going in there after him, alone? There is no telling how many demons are there, just waiting to trap her, too." Piper grabbed the counter, trying to steady herself. "And where the hell is Leo?"

Phoebe started to walk around the counter and comfort her sister when she heard footsteps come from the living room, followed by Chris's voice, "Mom?"

The Charmed Ones raced into the living room and gathered around to see if Chris was OK. He was obviously all right, but Mel wasn't--just as they walked into the room, she fainted, finally giving in to the agony caused by the wounds on her shoulder.


	11. The Healer

**Author's Note:** _For all of you who have been curious about our mysterious demon, well I have been so kind to give you a bit of a teaser at the end of this update and in the next you will get the full scoop on Mr. Mysterious. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 11 – The Healer**

**Recap: **_Phoebe started to walk around the counter and comfort her sister when she heard footsteps come from the living room, followed by Chris's voice, "Mom?"_

_The Charmed Ones raced into the living room and gathered around to see if Chris was ok. Mel then fainted from the wound on her shoulder._

**End Recap**

Phoebe's hands covered her mouth as she gasped, "Oh no!"

Paige quickly orbed Mel's body up onto the couch as Piper looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She shouted for Leo again, "LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! WE NEED YOU!" Unfortunately there was still no response from Leo. Piper exclaimed in frustration, "Where the hell is he?!" Tears burning their way to the surface.

Phoebe shook her head in dismay, "I don't know but we should probably get Mel to a hospital."

Chris recovering from the shock of everything quickly became alert to the situation and exclaimed, "NO!"

The sisters looked at him like he was crazy and it was Piper who spoke up, "Chris, she's hurt bad! She needs help."

"I know Mom but trust me we just need to get her conscious, she'll be fine."

Piper looked at him questionably as if searching for the answer in his eyes, he had Leo's eyes she thought. _What would Leo do?_ _He'd heal Mel _ she heard herself respond_ but Leo's not here right now._ Not taking her eyes off Chris, Piper nodded slightly and instructed Phoebe, "Go get a wet wash cloth and some bandages."

A few moments later Phoebe returned with a wet wash cloth, some bandages, and some ointment. She sat it down by Piper, and then had to sprint across the room to go check her cell phone that was ringing inside her purse. Phoebe looked at the caller id and groaned, "Oh great it's Elise calling. Probably wants me to come into work but I'm not leaving until we find out if Mel is alright." And she hung up on the incoming call.

"It's okay Phoebe you can go ahead and leave, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Piper said as she glanced over at Chris who was now sitting in the chair, bent over with his head in his hands.

Paige picked up the washcloth and started wiping Mel's face and neck with it as Piper began working on the bandages.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving until Mel is alright." She walked over to Chris, and knelt down next to him, placing an arm around him. "She's going to be alright" half stating, half questioning.

Chris looked up and his eyes were a little red and glazed over. "I know, she just needs to get conscious and she'll be fine. I just can't help thinking that its my fault that she's lying there hurt right now."

Phoebe gave Chris a comforting squeeze, "It's not your fault honey, you didn't know that that demon was going to kidnap you. And your sister did what she had to in order to help you."

Paige looked over at Chris, "Phoebe's right Chris, but how do you know that she'll be fine once she's conscious, she's hurt pretty bad and loss quite a bit of blood? And without Leo answering our calls..."

Chris said quietly, "Because she can heal herself."

Piper looked up from where she was tending to Mel, "She can heal?"

Chris replied in a whisper but still with a hint of his sarcasm, "Yeah how do you think I came back without a scratch on me?"

Piper blushed slightly but then got a curious look on her face, "How can she heal herself though?" She glanced up at Paige, "I thought not even whitelighters could heal themselves. Or is that just with darklighter arrows?"

Chris shrugged off the questions, "When her freezing power advanced so did her healing power… it was bit of a necessity for us." Chris finished even more quietly, showing that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The Charmed Ones fell silent, knowing better than to press Chris on the issue and so they just sat there, watching Mel and waiting for her to wake up.

After sometime Mel's eyelids finally began to flutter open and she blinked her eyes to focus in. Still a bit groggy Mel looked up and saw Piper kneeling over her, "Mom?"

A bright smile lit up Piper's face, it was the first time she had gotten to hear Mel call her 'mom.' "Yeah honey, it's me." She said while brushing a strand of hair out of Mel's face.

Mel started to sit up but Paige placed her hand on her other shoulder. "No, you need to rest you took quite a hit there."

Mel looked at her bandage shoulder, "It's ok, I've had worse." and took her other hand and held it over her hurt shoulder as the yellow glow appeared underneath it and the blood around the wound began to slowly evaporate as the wound itself disappeared.

Piper looked at Mel still smiling, "My little girl a healer." Mel then began to unwrap the bandages. Piper let out a chuckle, "After all my hard work of putting that bandage on you you're just going to get up and take it right off?"

Mel said, "Yeah, thanks but there isn't much sense in me keeping it on here now."

Phoebe's cell phone started to ring again and she jumped up, "Well now that I know that you're going to be ok I better get to work before Elise has a cow, I think we're suppose to have some big meeting with the President of another big time magazine. We have so many anymore I can't keep track." Phoebe ran around and gave Mel a big hug, "Try and dodge them demons next time, you scared me a little bit there."

Mel laughed, "I'll work on it."

Phoebe then grabbed her purse and ran out the door, while answering Elise's call. "Yes Elise…. yes I know… yes I'm on my way now…."

A blue portal opened up inside a room with big windows covered in black curtains, a few bookshelves lining the walls and in the middle of the office sat a desk with a tall black chair that currently had its back to the desk. On either side of the desk stood two demon guards and the shape-shifting demon that had been in charge of the kidnapping of Chris and also happened to vanquish his crew of demons fell through the portal onto the floor. The desk chair wheeled around and in it sat a man in his early to mid twenties with shoulder length wavy blonde hair wearing all black, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

He looked at the two bodyguard demons and motioned for them to leave, and with that they shimmered out. Then he turned his attention to the demon that was now getting to his feet, "Eric, Eric, Eric, what am I going to do with you?"

Eric glared back at him the fire still reflecting in his eyes.


	12. Son of a Lien

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews! As always I appreciate them. And any feedback you can give me on the fic is always helpful. And now after long wait of wondering who this mysterious demon that has been in charge of the Kenny charade is revealed. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12 – Son of a Lien**

Wyatt leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together, "You know if you weren't my best friend I would vanquish you right now. Actually I probably would have vanquished you a long time ago when you went behind my back and dated my sister. Specifically after I said she was off limits." He stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk and sat down on the edge of it, "You would think that if I sent not only my second hand demon but my trusted friend that the job I asked to get done, WOULD GET DONE!" Wyatt shook his head and lowered his voice back down, "But instead the whole army of demons that I send with him is vanquished..." He threw his hands up in the air, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Eric continued to glare back at Wyatt and finally responded nonchalantly, "Hey you sent them on the suicide mission, you knew they were going to get vanquished by your mother and aunts anyway."

"Yeah but they didn't vanquish them, YOU DID!"

Raising his eyebrows Eric just shrugged his shoulders as if he could care less.

Scratching his head Wyatt responded, "Eric, it seems now that Mel has showed up in the past it has complicated things a bit and oh lets see here made this a little personal for you, perhaps." He turned around to his desk and grabbed a pen handing it to Eric.

Eric took the pen and looked at it puzzled, "What's this for?"

"You're new job my friend."

Eric looked back up at Wyatt in shock, "WHAT? You cannot be serious."

"I'm assigning somebody new to this job." Wyatt stood back up and walked back around to the other side of his desk shuffling a few papers, "You have shown quite clearly that you are not capable of putting personal feelings aside to get the job done."

"No! This is my job, I can get it done. Your demon army was just annoying me a bit, and a little bit in my way!"

Wyatt held a hand up silencing him, "Eric don't push me! I'm doing this as a favor and if you know what's good for you, you will take that pen and go start pushing papers, rather than having me vanquish you."

Eric looked at him pleadingly, "Wyatt?"

"Eric. No! This is your last time, I'm not going to give you a chance to screw up again, because I really would hate to vanquish you, we've only been best friends since we were 8." Eric started to butt in but Wyatt stopped him, "NOW GO! Lou will show you what to do. And when this problem is all taken care of, then I will call you, _when _I have a new job for you."

Eric turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him. He walked through a room with a secretary and a variety of different demons waiting to see Wyatt. And into a room with another secretary that was older, a little plump, and gentle looking. Eric leaned down next to her and laid the pen in front of her, "Hey Aunt Lou."

Startled the old woman looked at the pen and then up at her nephew, "What did you do this time?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face. Like Eric, Lou was a demon with part human in her. Her mother was a Lien, demonic being with the power to control men's desire and the main purpose of conceiving part human demons. She seduced Lou's dad into conceiving Lou and her sister Juliette, both of whom became Leins. Juliette however rebelled a bit and ended up choosing an upper level demon. When Eric was just a boy The Charmed Ones vanquished Juliette who was trying to seduce Darryl Morris, a friend of the witches, at the time. It was Lou who raised him ever since, spending a large portion of her time trying to keep him out of trouble.

"Kind of vanquished a small portion of Wyatt's army."

"Let me guess, Mel?"

He grinned, "They were getting a few ideas that I didn't agree with."

"Eric, Eric." she said while shaking her head. "Well what is it that you want me to put you to work with?"

He sat down at the chair opposite her desk and leaned in close to her so others couldn't hear, "Not what I want you to put me to work with but what I want to put you to work with."

"Oh no honey. Whatever idea you're getting you might as well just forget about it. Whenever it comes to this witch you don't think straight and any plans you're cooking up can't come of any good, well evil that is." Aunt Lou responded with a wink.

Eric sighed and shook his head. "Aunt Lou, I_ need_ you to send me back."

"Back where? To the past?"

"Yes Aunt Lou. You know that nobody can write a better time traveling spell than you." He smiled big, a trick he had learned as a kid into melting his Aunt's heart.

She chuckled, knowing the smile well by now but nonetheless it still worked. "Eric, I don't want you getting caught up into anything that could get you into big trouble."

"Oh come on Aunt Lou, I care for her and I have to make sure whoever Wyatt sends doesn't hurt her. And besides I got a job to finish."

"Oh yeah I'm sure that's going to win her heart. Hey Mel I love you but I got to kill your twin."

He smiled slyly "Oh she'll come around."

"But Eric he's such a cutie and Lizzie is single again. I think they would make a cute couple, I always have. So can't you at least spare him and then you won't have to worry about Mel being angry with you."

Eric responded angrily, "Aunt Lou, Lizzie can do A LOT better than Chris Halliwell! He's a spineless weasel." Calming back down, "And besides Mel is already angry with me for not standing up against Wyatt. You know, I'm evil and all." He said the last sentence with a grin. "Now come on Aunt Lou, be the bad witch that you are and send me back" He flashed her the cute little kid smile again.

Lou shook her head but with a smirk on her face, "This is against my better judgment so you promise me that you'll be careful."

"You're the best Aunt Lou!" And Eric reached across the desk and gave her a big hug. "Oh and by the way make sure you add a little line in there and a pinch of ingarne, to where Wyatt can't track me and bring me back."

Aunt Lou nodded her head "Anything for you! Now give your Aunt Lou a kiss before you jet out of here. And _promise_ me that you'll be careful."

Eric leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I promise I promise!"

"Ok. Now I'll have that spell ready for you tomorrow morning to pick up."

"Thanks so much Aunt Lou!" He said before shimmering out.

Lou smiled to herself, "That boy, I tell you." She paused thinking and then gave a chuckle, "I still think that Chris would be a perfect match for my little Lizzie though."


End file.
